


Elocution

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was pat.</p></blockquote>





	Elocution

“According to the prophecy, there will be a horde of hellions stretched across the horizon, but we must give them no quarter no matter the abominable acts they commit; we must stand pat against the advancing multitude.”

“Ah, Willow?' Buffy looked over at her friend,. “Want to translate watcher speak?”

Willow spoke as if she were reciting in class. “There's going to be a big ol' bunch of demons and we're gonna have to fight 'em.”

'Obviously the council pays Giles by the word.”

Giles glared at Xander as he muttered, “The Queen's English has met its death knell here.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was pat.


End file.
